The Missing Countess
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Soul Mates. Everyone has one, even demons. No mater how many lifetimes it takes they always find one another, but love works in mysterious ways. Sebastian fights this predestined match for his master's elder sister who has another who is willing do die and kill for her.
1. Prologue

I sat in my cage staring at nothing in particular. Nothing was in it to stare at anyway. I looked up when one of the men who'd held me captive for the past three years. My face showed nothing. I'd hoped they'd finally forgotten about me in the few days they hadn't visited me. He unlocked my cage drunkenly and grabbed my black hair pulling me out of the cage forcing a small scream from my mouth. He pushed me to the ground and tore the skirts of my tattered dress to my thighs before forcing the small bit up over my waist. While I was used to the treatment I still fought the drunk idiot on top of me. Suddenly, the man's weight disappeared from on top of my form. I heard a thump from behind me and turned to see the man's dead body behind me. There was a man who hadn't been in the room before bowing to me from next to his body. He had deep brown hair that fell just under his ears in the back and to his shoulders in the front and golden eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am whomever My Lady wishes me to be." He told me and I looked at him confused. "I am a demon and my former master's final orders were to watch over you until you die a natural death. To seal this contract you must give me a name."

"A demon?" I asked him.

"Yes, My Lady." He answered.

"You are not how I imagined a demon to be." I told him and he said nothing to me. "Your name will be Marcus."

"Yes, My Lady. Would you like to return to your former manor. I heard the new Earl rebuilt it." Marcus told me.

"No." I answered finally standing. My dress was ruined with the skirts falling to mid-thigh and the top being horribly torn. "Countess Nichole Phantomhive is no more. Burn this place to the ground. Kill everyone inside."

"Yes, My Lady."


	2. Her Butler, Omnipotent

It'd been two years since I'd met Marcus. I spent that time keeping an ear to the ground for information about my brother while working my way up in the underworld of London. It didn't take me long to get to the top to the mountain. Today, I saw my brother and his butler walking in town.

"Marcus." I summoned and in an instant, he was by my side. "I'm in a mood to play."

"Yes, My Lady." he said as I pulled the hood of my coat up over my head and walking towards my target. The black coat hid my black pants and top from sight, which was good seeing as how it was considered improper for a woman to dress as such. As I began to pass my brother, I grabbed his walking stick and avoided his butler with Marcus' help before running down an alley.

"Get back here!" he shouted after me.

"Catch me if you can, little Earl!" I called back to him as our butlers caught up to us.

"Sebastian! Get them!"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Marcus."

"Yes, My Lady." We ran down the back alleys with Sebastian and Marcus doing most the work for us, of course. Sebastian trying to get me and Marcus keeping him off.

"Marcus!" Marcus moved to me before picking me up and taking me to the roof where I knew Sebastian and Ciel would follow. He stopped on the edge and turned to the other two still holding me. He put me down and I stretched out my limbs. "Well, that was fun. Don't you agree?"

"No! It wasn't any fun at all!" Ciel shouted at me.

"Shame, you used to love running around in the grass at the manor." I reminded him and he glared at me.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"I'm no one. I died two years ago." I told him. "But I was called Nicole Phantomhive."

"That's not possible." Ciel told me. "My sister died."

"That is what I just told you, didn't I?" I asked him raising an eyebrow while lowering my hood. My dark hair fell straight down my back while framing my blue eyes.

"How did you survive the fire?" he asked me stunned.

"When we were separated I was taken to a house, and upon my departure, I ordered Marcus to burn the place to the ground." I glossed over the details, but they weren't all that important.

"Why didn't you come home?" he asked me.

"And be married off once I was better by our aunt? No, better to make my way up the ranks of the London Underworld. You're welcome, by the way." I told him.

"Why would I be thanking you?" he asked me.

"For ordering my men to work with you on your cases should you go to them." I said. "Speaking of which, I need your help. There's a man killing my girls and I need him dead."

"Couldn't your butler do that for you?" he asked me and I smirked.

"He could. Maybe this is an excuse to get to see you. Maybe I just wanted you to know I'm alive. You pick." I told him.

"You're coming home." He ordered.

"Oh? Am I now?" I asked him amused. "How are you going to make me do that? Your demon butler?"

"How do you…?" he started asking me.

"Because of my demon butler." I told him and his eyes widened.

"You sold your soul?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No." I answered. "He just showed up out of nowhere and said he'd serve me."

"If I give an order, you will come home." He told me.

"Will you help me if I go with you?" I asked him and he just stared at me. "I need an answer, Ciel."

"If you come home I'll help you." He told me. I walked across the roof and handed him back his walking stick.

"Marcus, it's time to go home." I told him.

* * *

The carriage ride was silent all the way back to the manor. Ciel just stared out the window as I looked over something things I'd had on me.

"Your clothes won't fit you anymore." He mentioned.

"I have new ones." I told him.

"You can have your old room back." He told me and I gave him a curious look.

"You seem to think I'm staying at the manor." I said.

"You are. That was the deal." He said.

"Not the one I made. I said I'd go back to the manor with you, I never said I'd be staying." I corrected.

"It's your home. You'll be staying because I say you are."

"You have a lot to learn, little brother." I said before going back to my things.

* * *

When we arrived at the manor, I took a deep breath before getting out of the carriage.

"I'm sure you're tired, Master, My Lady. I'll prepare tea for you immediately." Sebastian said before opening the door for us. We didn't even walk in the door before we stared with eyes widened. The manor was covered in hearts, ribbons, stuffed animals, all in pinks, purples, yellows etc.

"My mansion!" Ciel said staring at it.

"What happened to this place?!" Sebastian asked. "Why it's a disaster!" Suddenly, three strange people ran out of a room and came for us.

"Sebastian!" they called out before clinging to the demon. "Sebastian!"

"What is going on here? And why on earth are you all dressed as lunatics?" Sebastian asked them.

"She's crazy!" the one with a cigarette told him.

"Who is crazy?" Ciel asked him when we heard something from the other room. We peeked into the room to see a man hanging from a rope on the ceiling. "What are you doing now?" Ciel asked him annoyed.

"At the moment, I believe I'm in the process of dying, Master Ciel." The man told him making Ciel groan.

"Get him down Sebastian." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian moved to the man to take him down, but before he could a blur moved past him to tackle Ciel.

"Ciel!" the little blonde cried out in joy. "Ciel, you're back! I missed you so much!"

"Elizabeth! What a surprise!" Ciel told her.

"Oh! How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lizzy!" she told him before smashing him against her person again. Made me glad I was dead for two years. "Oh, you really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you, darling boy! I could just eat you up!"

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian greeted going to her holding the man by the scruff of his neck, or at least it looked like that.

"Oh, hello Sebastian. How are you?" she asked curtsying to him as Ciel caught his breath. "Aw, you took him down?"

"Yes, he detracted from the beauty of the room." Sebastian told her.

"Ah! But I made such a lovely decoration out of him." she told him.

"A decoration?" Sebastian asked him.

"Yes! Just look at it all!" she said showing the room. "Isn't the salon so cute now!"

"Uh… my mansion…" Ciel said looking at it. "It's so pink."

"Trust me, it could be worse." I told him drawing her attention to me.

"Nicole?" she said, surprise laced in her voice.

"Hello, Elizabeth." I said forcing a smile on my face. She tackled me in a hug.

"This is fantastic! We all thought you were dead! From now on only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive Manor! Don't you agree, Antoinette." She asked looking at the three from before.

"Ho ho ho." I followed her gaze to see a blonde Tanaka.

"Oh, and Tanaka." Sebastian said.

"And I have a present for you two." She said and he turned to her right before she placed a pink bonnet on his head. "You're always dressed in black. I thought this would be a nice change, what do you think?" she asked him as the other three snickered behind their hands. Sebastian turned to them and if looks could kill, they'd be 10 feet under by now.

"I am deeply honored that you would go so far for a humble servant." He said bowing to her. Your generosity overwhelms me.

"Happy to help." She told him.

"In any event Lizzy, what are you doing here? Aunty didn't let you come alone." Ciel told her.

"I sneaked away because I wanted to see you, silly." She told him going to him and taking his hands before pulling him back in for a hug.

"You sneaked away? Don't you think you'll get into trouble?" he asked her.

"Sebastian, who are these girls and that man?" the man who'd been hanging from the ceiling asked.

"The younger is the daughter of the Marquess of Scotne. Her full Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotney. The elder is Countess Nicole Phantomhive, and her butler, Marcus."

"Scotney Ethel Eliza Cordel…." Orange bonnet stuck his tongue out at the length of the name.

"Lady Elizabeth is actually my young master's betrothed of several years." Sebastian told him.

"Ah, his fiancé. Yes, of course." Orange Bonnet said smiling before he realized his words.

"Master?"

"Marrying?"

"Her?"

"Lady Elizabeth is the nobility after all. She is the daughter of a Marquess. Nobles marry other nobles. That is how it works." Sebastian reminded them.

"And who are you?" I asked them. "I don't remember you hear from before."

"Lady Nicole allow me to introduce the servants of Phantomhive Manor. Mayrin, Bardroy and Finny, Grell is Madame Red's butler here for training." Sebastian told me and I nodded.

"Much more vocal than the old servants." I noted.

"Oh, I know!" Lizzy said drawing our attention back to her. "In honor of Nicole's return why don't we have a ball tonight? You can be my escort and we'll dance around all night long. Isn't that a wonderful idea?"

"A ball? No!" Ciel refused.

"You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you?" Lizzy asked him ignoring his refusal. "Pretty please? They'll be so cute on you!"

"Listen, I don't want t…"

"And of course, I'll be dressed to the nines as well!" Lizzy said interrupting him once more before going to Grell. "You come with me! I want to make you cuter than you already are!" she grabbed the rope still around his neck and pulled him behind her as she ran out of the room laughing.

"Wait! I said no ball!" Ciel reminded her as the door closed between them.

"Call me crazy, but I don't think she's listening to you." I told him and he turned a glare on me. "Don't worry, we can discuss our business after the ball. I assume my room is in the same place as before." I walked away with Marcus behind me. "Fetch me a dress, would you. I don't want my cousin choosing my outfit."

"Yes, My Lady." He said bowing before doing as I'd ordered. I went to my room and took a deep breath before going inside. The room was spotless and looked unlived in. It wasn't an exact replica of my old room, to which I was grateful. Back then I was an ignorant child who knew nothing of the world. I could fit most of my new belongings in this room. Of course, I didn't own much. I couldn't hold onto much being that I had to move around a lot. "My Lady." I turned to see Marcus behind me.

"That was fast." I told him before I started to change. The dress was wine red with black revealed in the bell sleeves.

"You seem tense." Marcus told me and I smiled in the mirror.

"I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do anymore." I told him.

"It's too late to do anything now." He reminded me and I took a deep breath before nodding. I pulled out the necklace from the bodice of my dress and stared at the pendent. It was a simple rainbow moonstone, but it had been given to me by my father. My mother had shared a similar pendent. I placed the pendent back into my bodice before heading for the door.

"Shall we get this over with?" I asked before walking out of the room. I joined Ciel at the point in the foyer where the two staircases met in time to see Elizabet trying to take Mayrin's glasses.

"Just leave her alone." Ciel ordered our cousin drawing their attention to us.

"Ciel! Nicole! You look adorable!" she called out before running to the steps to meet us as we walked down to them. She grabbed Ciel's hands and began spinning him around and around. "That outfit is absolutely perfect! Ciel, what aren't you wearing the ring I bought you? It matches your clothing perfectly, now where did it go?"

"The ring I already have on will work." he told her.

"No! I went through so much trouble and that ring isn't cute at all!" she exclaimed. "Why wouldn't you wear the ring I picked out specially for you! You're so cruel! I just wanted everything to be perfect for our…"

"That's not it." Ciel tried reassuring her. "Lizzy, this ring is…"

"Ha! Fooled you!" she said lunging for his ring. "It's mine now!"

"Lizzy!" Ciel said warningly.

"This is far too big for you. The one I bought you will fit perfectly." She told him. "Just put it on an…"

"Give it back!" Ciel ordered and my eyes widened at his harsh tone. "Give me that ring. Now Elizabeth."

"Wha... why are you so angry at me?" she asked him confused. "I just… wanted…" his glared deepened. "What's wrong? I just everything to look adorable, that's all. So… so why are you so angry? I hate this ring! Take it!" she threw the ring to the ground, shattering it. Ciel rushed to her and raised his hand to slap her. I quickly moved between them before Sebastian took Ciel's arm to stop him.

"Master, you forgot the walking stick we went through so much trouble to get." Sebastian reminded him handing him the walking stick. Ciel looked up at me breathing deeply to see my own glare pointed at him. Sebastian stepped between him and us and I turned my look to him. "Forgive my master, Lady Elizabeth, but that ring was something very important to him. It's a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the family. He's grown quiet attached to it. It's truly one of a kind." Elizabeth looked up at him from behind my skirts. "Please try to understand why this upset him."

"It… it was that important… and I destroyed it…" she said, tears coming to her eyes again. Ciel picked up the destroyed ring and moved to a window. "Ciel, please I…" Ciel threw the ring out the window stunning everyone. "Ciel! Wait! What are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter." He told her. "It was nothing but an old ring after all. Even without it, I'm still the head of the Phantomhives! And that won't change!" he turned back to Elizabeth. "How long are you going to cry?"

"I… I'm so sorry…" she cried.

"Your face is a mess. Completely unsuitable for a Lady." He told her wiping the tears from her face and holding the handkerchief to her nose. She blew her nose and wiped it clean. "How could I possible ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?"

"To dance?" she asked him. Suddenly, we heard the sound of a violin and turned to see Sebastian playing atop the stairs.

"He's incredible!" Mayrin complimented.

"He plays the violin? Is there anything he can't do?" Finny asked.

"Ah! I'll join in!" Grell said running to a point next to the stairs and singing.

"What the hell?" Bardroy asked. "He can actually sing?"

"Ho!"

"So then, we're agreed?" Ciel asked offering his hand to Elizabeth. "We'll forget our cares and dance the night away. It's decided.

"Yes." She happily took his hand and they began to dance across the floor.

"My Lady." I looked to Marcus and saw his offered hand and smiled before taking it. He led me onto the floor with the weight of a certain pair of crimson eyes.

* * *

That night, after Elizabeth fell asleep we all changed back into our regular clothes and placed her in a carriage.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets home safely." Grell told us. "You can count on me."

"Are you sure?" Bardroy asked him.

"Indeed, I'm more deadly efficient then I appear." Grell told him. "Thank you so much Sebastian. You've taught me a lot. I've learned what it means to truly be a butler. They say that before a person dies his life slashes before him! And I know that when I see the light of death, this momentous evening is what will appear to me before my dying vision!"

"Huh. Interesting that you would say that." Sebastian said getting a sound of agreement from Marcus causing me to be suspicious.

"That's true! He hasn't been very good at dying so far has he?" Mayrin asked making Tanaka laugh.


End file.
